Run away from a mad Italian!
by isacullen-timeguardian
Summary: Ludwig managed to get Feliciano angry, and now he's running away. Will the mad Italian be able to catch him? Or maybe Spain will help them both to solve their problems in a less agressive way? [Gerita][Fluff][Yaoi]


I'm back with another Hetalia fic!

XD

This time it's a gerita, more fluffy than anything else~

Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just the idea for the fic.**

* * *

Germany wasn't sure about how long he had been running by now. He had surpassed by long his usual training, of that he was sure. He was also sure that he had been running at least twice as fast.

_But! _He _had_ a reason!

If it were somewhere else he wouldn't be so tired, he thought. But no, he had this specially annoying lover who could get _this _mad for a simple plate of _pasta!_

_'Verdammt!' _

He secured his training jacket around his waist and kept running. How long had he ran by now? Was that man France? Oh wait, no, it was Spain. He swore again. He was in _Spain_? Said country waved at him and then noticed his bad shape and frowned.

"_Hola amigo, ¿qué te pasa? _Did anything happen?" Germany could only answer to the last part due to the Spaniard habit of using more of his language than was normal in international conversations, even for countries. He shrugged, stopping for a minute, looking back every now and then, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, you know. I was just trying to make space in my fridge and I assume you know already how _mad_ this Italians can get if you mess with their food..." Antonio laughed loudly

"_Lo siento por ti, _Ludwig_._ Good luck though! If you want a tip, they usually are quieter and calmer after a good session of se..." Germany blushed heavily and waved his hands in front of him

"_Danke, danke, _Antonio! I get the idea" Spain grinned and then looked over his shoulder

"Huh, you know, emm, you should..." Germany looked back and paled.

"See you later!"

"_¡Adiós!_" he waved at Germany's back, and saw him raising a hand in response.

Germany soon got to Gibraltar, the southest part of the peninsula, and started to freak out. If Italy found him now he was _so_ dead. Okay, he technically couldn't die, unless Italy declared a war just out of a missing plate of pasta. He shivered. He could picture it just fine. What to do, what to do...

He nervously paced around until he noticed: Italy was nowhere to be seen. Where was he now? He wasn't bright enough to try to set a tramp for him (not that he couldn't at all, it was just that his attempts were pretty obvious) and he couldn't hear him yelling at him about his pasta.

Carefully, and cursing his every step in his death's direction, he went back.

He found his little lover curled in a ball, crying, at the foot of a mountain he couldn't name. Probably he was at the north again... He sighed.

"Italy, _verdammt_, I leave you alone for a minute and you get into trouble... What happened?" Italy gasped and threw himself at his saviour.

"G-Germany, I was so scared! I was lost, and Antonio wouldn't tell me which way you ran off, and I was really really mad at you because you threw the rests of my pasta away! Because, you see, I wanted to eat that with you after your training but you had already thrown it away! And when I tried to chase you I got lost in here and I thought I'd die alone! And then- !" Germany smiled and put a finger to Italy's lips.

"It's okay now. I shouldn't have thrown your pasta away without asking. Okay? I'm sorry about that. Let's go home and _bitte_ don't murder me, _ja_?" Feliciano nodded happily and hugged him again

"Thanks for coming for me, Ludwig, I looove you, vee!" the German blushed and nodded softly

"I-it was nothing. You weren't coming and I was afraid something happened. But you're okay, _ja_?"

"Yup! Oh, well..." he blushed faintly "I got my lip scraped with a tree branch before... would you, ah, kiss it better, Ludwig?" the German blushed even more, but complied nontheless. Leaning in just enough to touch their lips together, Ludwig softly carresed the red little mark on the edge of Feliciano's lower lip with his tongue before fully kissing the Italian.

He only realized he had totally fell head first in his lover's "trap" when he felt Feli's little fingertips rubbing his nipples thought his black t-shirt. He moaned into the kiss and let him do, Spain's tip about mad Italian's coming to mind. They still were in Spain... but he'd have to deal with that, what with being his idea in the first place and all. And with his poor excuse in mind, Germany let it be.

**_[Back at Germany's house]_**

"Um... Germany?"

"_Ja_, Feliciano?"

"You should throw my pasta away more often. It's been fun"

"Feli, I haven't run this much in my life. And me being sore now it's totally your fault. In more than one ways, to make things worse. I'm NOT throwing away your pasta ever again!" Italy giggled

"But, Ludwig! You enjoyed the last part didn't you?" the German blushed

"_Ja._ But I think we can do that at home, not in Spain. I'll never hear the end of that now. And your brother is every so often there, too. I wouldn't have survived his wrath, you know"

"You're so cute after having sex" Feliciano blurted out then, almost making Germany choke on his own spit.

"Feliciano!" he whined, blushing

"But it's true! You talk more. Much more"

"And you are quieter." they thought about it for a second, and then burst out laughing. Feliciano catched Ludwig's hand.

"Yeah, we change places for a moment, don't we?" Germany nodded, smiling softly.

"That's okay, Feli. After all we'll be back to normal in a few minutes"

"Sure! Oh, let's have some dinner, okay, Ludwig?"

"Let me guess... Pasta again?"

"Well, no... Since you threw it away, Ludwig!" he laughed

"Right, right... I'll make something quick to make it up to you, okay?" Feliciano nodded

"Alright... But don't take long my dear... I still am not finished with you~" he almost purred, and went upstairs, leaving a confused, blushing and _very_ aroused Ludwig in his kitchen, trying to figure out wether Spain's tip had been a good or a bad idea.

_Verdammt_ : dammit

_Hola amigo, ¿qué te pasa? :_ Hi, my friend, what's wrong?

_Lo siento por ti_ : I'm sorry for you

_Danke:_ Thank you

_Adiós: _Goodbye

_Ja:_ yes

* * *

Hope you all liked it!

You tell me what you think of it, okay? ;)


End file.
